The present invention relates to finishing systems and processes for manufactured parts, and more particularly to carriers for transporting manufactured parts through a finishing process and methods relating to the same. For example, a finishing process can include an electroplating process whereby manufactured parts are immersed in one or a sequential plurality of fluids. The shape of complex parts (e.g., automotive bodies) can introduce difficulty in ensuring full coverage of the parts (via elimination of trapped air), and also drainage of fluid from the parts after removal from a dip tank. Typically, surface coverage may suffer, or very complex and costly machines must be utilized to ensure good coverage of and drainage from complex parts. One such machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,374, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. This patent also describes some of the advantages of eliminating trapped air during electrodeposition or electropainting processes, and draining fluid from parts upon removal from a dip tank, by tilting the parts.